A New Life
by Aveoni
Summary: AU. A Sirius Home Universe one-shot. This one is set two years after the last chapter of A Sirius home. If you haven't read that this won't make any sense. Sesylia and Sirius talk about family and more! A glimpse of the family's future. This is mainly sweet and fluffy and has no spanking or mention of it, which is a first.


**A Sirius Home Universe One Shot- Scene between Sesylia and Sirius. Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**A/N: So here is another one shot. This one is set two years after the last chapter of A Sirius home. If you haven't read that this won't make any sense. A glimpse of the family's future. This is mainly sweet and fluffy and has no spanking or mention of it, which is a first.  
This was actually written before I was even halfway through the original story. I have altered it though, since many of the events ended up differently than what I was thinking back then. But I like it much more now. **

**So anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think! R&R! **

**~A New Life~**

Sesylia was staring at Sirius from behind the door for some minutes now. She should go and talk to him. She was just trying to get herself at it. What she was about to announce would shock him and scary him and make him go all overprotective and mental. She knew it would. But to get through with her decision she needed him to know. And be there for her. Taking in a deep breath she slowly walked towards him. It was a unique opportunity to tell him what had been bothering her for a few weeks now. Harry and Allan would visit later for dinner. Ever since they had moved out to live on their own they were visiting twice a week for dinner and popped up here and there during the rest of the week. When younger she dreaded the day their brothers would leave, but now she kind of enjoyed the privacy and the mostly quiet house. Snapping out for her thoughts she took the first step out of her hiding place and walked over to the table, where Sirius was absorbed reading a rather large book. As she sat down on the chair next to him, her godfather looked up.

"Hey Sessy," Sirius smiled. "Done with studying?" he asked as he looked at his goddaughter slightly concerned. The last couple of weeks Ses was studying feverishly for her NEWTs and she looked tired and pale all the time. The anxiety had gotten the best of her for sure.

"Hey Siri. Yeah i'm done. It's mostly revising now. I mean it's like only two weeks left," she answered as casually as she could manage.

"Glad to see you got that anxiety under control. It was making you sick," her godfather answered.

Ses cleared her throat at that. "Can I ask you something?" she hesitantly started.

"Of course, is everything alright?" the man asked now concerned.

"How was it being a parent for us?" she asked and seeing his confused eyes she added, "You enjoyed being our father?"

Sirius' face lightened up at that, his eyes warm and loving looked at her as his hand went to hold hers reassuringly, "It was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are everything to me Sesylia. You and your brothers mean the world to me."

Sesylia couldn't help but pause to smile at that. "So you enjoyed it, right?" she added.

"Of course I did! It's the best thing ever. I mean, we have gone through so much and I almost lost you quite a few times; you gave me every single gray hair in my head, got in more trouble than any other kid I've ever known, but you also gave me all the love you could and all the happy moments I can recall. And no matter how many heart attacks I've gone through, I enjoyed every single day of being your father," he answered smiling.

"So, if you enjoyed so much being a parent you will for sure enjoy being a grandparent too in the future, right?" Sesylia asked a little more nervously now.

Sirius laughed at that, "I most certainly will, but we have some years ahead of us before your brothers get married or have a child honey."

"Yeah we do. Harry and Allan are not expecting a child anytime soon. But well..." she went on and started to feel really uncomfortable seeing the realization settling in her godfather's eyes. "Well, how would you feel if you had a grandchild in like... uh... six months?"

Sirius just stared at his seventeen year old goddaughter stunned. She couldn't really mean what he thought she did. This was a mistake. Obviously! Yes, a mistake! He should just ask for her to tell him who was pregnant. Surely not her! "What are you talking about?" he chuckled nervously, "Who's pregnant?"

"Oh, Sirius! You're making this so much harder than it already is! It's... It's me. I am pregnant," she said her voice worried and nervous.

Sirius eyes enlarged at that as his face flushed red, "Sesylia! You cannot be having a child! You are a child," he said incredulously. "You can't be a parent… I mean, I am your parent!"

"And you'll always be, no matter how old I get, but... I am. I'm having a baby," she answered.

"But, but how?" he asked.

"Seriously, Sirius? How? You really have forgotten where do babies come from?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Don't you get that tone with me young lady," he scolded her sternly, "I know very well where they come from and that's why I find it hard to believe you're having one. We have a rule about sex in this house!"

"Well… Snape doesn't…" she answered staring at her feet.

Her godfather pinched the bridge of his nose, inwardly thanking god it was not in some empty park or anything. Then gulping with difficulty he asked, "So, it's Draco's?"

"Of course it's Draco's! We've been dating for almost two years now," she said feeling slightly offended.

"Ok, relax I didn't mean to offend you." Sirius said. And then mumbled some pretty nasty names about that boy and what he'd done this to his baby-girl.

He cleared his throat again, "Have you told him?"

"Yes. He knows for a few weeks now," she answered.

"And? How has he taken it? He'd better be supportive to you!" the man growled threateningly.

"He is. He is wonderful. He was socked but he'll be here for me no matter what," Sesylia answered smiling slightly.

"Oh, Ses... Now that you could finally live a normal life, this happens… What do you plan to do?" he asked carefully. He by no means wanted her to terminate her pregnancy, but adoption could be an option. The ideal would be for her to keep and raise the baby, but he didn't want this for his daughter. She should have the chance to travel, to explore what she wants in life. Not to become a mother when she had barely become a woman...

"We'll keep the baby. Draco and I talked about this. We both want to."

"Honey, this is a huge responsibility. If you decide to keep your baby you will have to find a job and take care of it. I will of course help in any way that I can, but I still have Allan and Harry to help till they manage to completely stand on their own feet. I won't be able to be any significant financial support"

"I don't want financial support. I need emotional support. I need my dad to be here for me and my baby. You think you could do that?" she asked her eyes now wet.

Sirius immediately brought her trembling hands into his and squeezedthemt tightly, "I will always be there for you, my angel. Always. And if you decide that keeping the baby is what you want, then I will do everything to support your decision."

"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much!" she barely whispered.

"Just be sure it's the right decision. For you and for the baby," he answered looking at her in the eyes.

"It will," the girl answered and then placed her hand on her belly, "Her place is with her parents and none else, Sirius."

Sirius lost his words at this. For the first time he realized that the baby, was his daughter's baby. His grandchild. His granddaughter, "So, it's a girl?" he asked his voice not far from shaking.

"Yes... She's my baby girl, Sirius," Sesylia answered, a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

Sirius got up and hugged her and then he placed his hand on her belly as well. "Well, you'd better take it easy with the exams then. You've already studied very hard the whole year and I don't want you to stress out my granddaughter," he joked, his eyes now visibly moist. Sesylia smiled widely and nodded. "I will speak with Dumbledore and see where you could study with convenient programs for young mothers. I think quite a few career programs have the options. And we will need to find a way to tell your brothers without having them killing Draco afterwards," the man said making Sesylia chuckle.

"Thank you, Sirius. It means the world to me having you by my side on this," she said.

"And _you_ mean the world to me. And I will always be there for you. And for your daughter. My granddaughter!" the man beamed.

"I'll go lie down for a while. _Your_ granddaughter has started making me tire easily," she teased.

"Go get some rest honey. You'll need it once Harry and Al get here," he said pleasantly.

A few minutes later he checked on her and saw her sleeping peacefully, after quite a few nights. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. He needed some time alone to let everything sink in, before he and Sesylia could tell the boys. About their niece. Ses' daughter. His granddaughter. Without even realizing it, Sirius smiled.


End file.
